


Even Royalties Were Young Once

by Akirayuyuya, softyeonnie



Series: The Queen and The Ice Prince [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fem!Hakyeon, Fluff, Genderbending, High School Arc, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirayuyuya/pseuds/Akirayuyuya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyeonnie/pseuds/softyeonnie
Summary: He was that quiet indifferent boy from the drama club. She was that loud sassy girl from the dance club. They were total opposites. And when opposites meet, they clash.





	1. When They Meet

"Again!" their supervising adviser said. They had been practicing this scene for how many times now. Taekwoon has no problems delivering his lines or the expressions required for the scene. His biggest problem is...

 

_A slash, a stab, dodge, roll and get up._

 

This was supposed to be the drill but somehow his lanky, still growing body gets stuck at dodge and the sword prop hits him square in the head each time.

 

"You need to be more flexible!" their director told him. Taekwoon didn't hear the sigh but he sure saw it.

 

He hang his head low, just accepting it because he knows he's seriously messing up their practice. He was trying to shrink into himself despite his growing build. He's usually confident on the stage but puberty had hit him and now he doesn't exactly know how to move his body anymore.

 

"I think we need to do something else with you." their adviser said and Taekwoon just stayed silent. Their teacher seems to be thinking of something then said, "Maybe you need a separate practice."

 

Taekwoon was surprised at that. Is he getting kicked out of the play? No. He can't. 

 

Their director seems to notice his distress and smiled "We aren't changing actors, don't worry. We just think you need a separate practice." Then he went back to their adviser and supplied, "Taekwoon has no problems with lines or expressions anymore. Just the actions."

 

She nodded, agreeing with the claim, "Okay, then. Taekwoon, go to the faculty room after club practice." then she left and Taekwoon just stood there, still silent and sorry.

 

~*~

 

"You need to express sadness for this dance." the dance instructor told her, giving an example by making a few spins with downcast eyes and lips pressed into a thin line.

 

Hayeon's face had turned sour at hearing the same comment, expressing her obvious dislike at the statement that she's still failing this area of the dance routine they have been practicing for the upcoming show.

 

"Don't give me that face, Hayeon." the instructor scolded her. 

 

"But I am expressing sadness!" she argued back, even going as far as lightly stomping her feet. Her partner, a boy also part of the dance department just stood quietly next to her but didn't fail to give a disbelieving face at Hayeon's statement.

 

"No. You're giving your partner looks that says you want to wring his neck." their instructor countered. Out of the corner of her eyes, she also saw the boy giving a minute nod before Hayeon gave him a quick glance and the boy quickly shook his head with his hands in front of him in a defensive position.

 

"Well..." she huffed again, bringing her attention back at their instructor. "How dare he leave his lover when she begged him to stay!" She knows. She knows she's being difficult but her real personality is dripping off the character she's trying to portray. She just can't help but feel irritated over the fact that even her character is going to let this guy just walk all over her even if he had begged him to stay. If it was her, she would at least whack his head and maybe kick him on the shin as well.  _Okay. This is a real problem._

 

"Hayeon..." their dance teacher sighed, massaging her temples. Hayeon is their ace. An unmatched grace on the dance floor. A natural dancer. But she's such a... a... a queen! A very strong personality that she can't seem to control even if the dance calls for it. And they can't have that with this.

 

There was a high pitched sound of frustration before Hayeon sat herself on the floor, glaring at the harmless dance floor and letting out deep breaths as if to calm herself. Then as if it was getting tortured out of her, she grated each and every word out. "Okay. I know I have a huge problem here and I don't want to be the shithead that messes this up."

 

She needs to be scolded for her language but their instructor held herself back. Hayeon rarely backs down from anything and crossing her right now isn't the top of their priority. Her actually admitting her faults is one of the many things that made her a very likeable person and student despite her absolute diva personality, which of course she is very well aware of herself.

 

"So, ma'am, do you have a suggestion on how I can fix this?" On the floor, looking up at her instructor, she actually looked small. 

 

When she asked so sincerely like that, she's finally looking like the 15 year old girl that she is and not the Queen of the Dance Floor that everyone knows her for.

 

"I'll think about it, dear. Come to the faculty room with me later? So we can discuss it?" she said back just as sincere and Hayeon nodded minutely.

 

~*~

Hayeon followed her instructor quietly after both of them had changed out of their practice clothes. She has no idea how they are going to fix this problem in time for the show next month but she's willing to do any sort of practice that her teacher may come up with if it will help her overcome this.

 

Facing the door to the faculty room, she heard people already talking inside,,, probably still some of the teachers left to do some extra work or club advisers still discussing things with their respective club members. When her instructor finally opened the door, Hayeon saw that it was the latter case.

 

A tall skinny boy is talking with the teacher she knows is in charge of the drama club. The drama club teacher gave the newcomers a nod in greeting but the boy didn't even look back to check who entered.  _'Rude.'_ Hayeon immediately thought.

 

"Ms. Kim., club matters, too?" the dance teacher asked.

 

"Yeah. Our Taekwoon here is having problems with moving on stage because of his growth spurt. And he's our main so we can't really afford a stage error on his part." the drama teacher answered. "And yours?"

 

"Well... Hayeon here is having some problems with certain expressions. It's a new genre for her and she's also our main so her impact is strong."

 

Hayeon felt guilty again. Her instructor was indeed saying the truth. Anything Hayeon will do on that stage will create a huge impact on the performance so she really needs to fix her faults as soon as possible.

 

The drama teacher gave a sigh, "I was thinking of giving Taekwoon a separate sort of practice because he already has the lines and expressions down, it's just his movements and flexibility that is a problem but then... I don't want to just suddenly drop my member into the other clubs to help him with that."

 

She noticed the head of the boy sinking even deeper, like he's also guilty over causing his club almost the same sort of problem.

 

"Wait... Ms. Kim. Is Taekwoon good at showcasing expressions and do you think maybe he can teach that?"

 

The other teacher seems to be confused at first before she finally followed where the other teacher was going to. She brightened up instantly. "Yes! He's very good! He's a really good actor! And I'm sure your student there is also good with her movements?"

 

"Yes! Yes! So... Hayeon... What do you say?"

 

Her instructor's attention is back on her and she was honestly at a loss for words. Are they seriously suggesting that she practice together with this guy that hasn't even faced them this whole time?

 

The other teacher seems to get the message and silently told the biy to turn around. When he did, Hayeon immediately understood why he's an actor. He was handsome. Pale skin with dark sharp eyes and small pink lips. Also, despite his skinny frame, his cheeks were full. But that's the end of the story. He looked expressionless as hell.

 

"Why do I have to learn emotions from a guy who looks like he had never smiled from the past decade and a half?" was her first comment after entering the faculty room and being introduced to her probable practice partner for the next following week, maybe.

 

"Plus one."

 

She heard a soft voice speak. Hayeon immediately turned her head, making sure that she heard the voice from the right person because well... he didn't expect such a soft featherlight voice from the guy that not only stood like a freaking statue but also looked it.

 

"What?" she asked after confirming the owner of the voice.

 

"Add one more year. I'm 16." the boy clarified indifferently.

 

For a good long while, Hayeon just stared. It wasn't often that someone talks back to her and even if they did, it's mostly filled with irritation that she's so used directed at her. Not this, calm indifferent reply that is also very rude. No way she's agreeing practicing with this guy.

 

~*~

 

Ten minutes later and Hayeon is now staring at the reflection of the boy on the mirror. He hasn't said a word after his remark over Hayeon's comment about his face. He didn't even said anything when their teachers happily assigned them to each other despite Hayeon's obvious displeasure. But then again, she isn't in a place to complain especially since she's the one that has a problem with their routine. But! Maybe their teachers wouldn't have agreed on it if this guy had expressed his protest as well.

 

With a huff and another deep breath, she turned around to face him and said, "Okay. Introductions first." she tried for a smile, even if she definitely don't want to socialize with Mr. I-Didn't-Smile-For-The-Past-Decade-And-A-Half-PLUS-ONE. "I am Cha Hayeon. Second year from the dance club." She even went so far as to hold out her hand for a handshake.

 

The guy just stared at her hand like she's offering him her dirty socks and just quietly replied, "Jung Taekwoon." and nothing more.

 

Being a naturally short tempered person from the start, it was actually a surprise she even managed to introduce herself calmly but now, "Would it hurt to actually say maybe five more words? We need to work together here because believe it or not we're both baggages for our clubs and I have a performance in one month that I definitely cannot miss. Are you even interested in actually fixing your faults? Because I am. Plus I honestly don't even know how the hell you're going to help me! Your face looks like you haven't used your facial muscles since you were born!" she ranted all at once.

 

Afterwards, she finally saw the first kind of emotion on the guy's face and it spelled... well... exasperation, coupled with an eyeroll and a sigh. "Would it hurt you to actually shut up?"

 

At that, Hayeon smiled. The right side of her face twitching in annoyance. She's definitely never going to have a decent talk with this guy, much less have a decent outcome out of this stupid joint practice.

 

Taekwoon then raised an eyebrow at her, judging then said "And wow, you really can't fake a smile." followed by a huff and a sigh like he's the only one getting tired.

 

Yup. Definitely never going to get along. She definitely want to wring his little neck right now. Maybe whack him on the head too and kick him on the shin and she would never ever beg him to stay.

 

"Go to hell!"

 

"Likewise."


	2. When They Clash

"Stop! Stop!" their director yelled over from where he is. Taekwoon knew he really screwed up if he's yelling "Stop!" instead of the usual "Cut!".

 

"Is it just me or you've gotten worse? Seriously, Taekwoon. Three days ago, only moving your limbs was a problem. Now, it seems like your expressions are even failing you." he added, sighing deeply.

 

"I'm sorry." was the only response he could offer.

 

"We're doing this in less than a month now. If you can't do your role, better find another member who can substitute for you rather than us wasting time like this." he added exasperated.

 

Taekwoon hated the idea of him getting kicked out of his role but he didn't let it show on his face. He may have been expressive when he's doing his character but somehow his expressions never really change when he's just himself. He's perfectly fine with people filing him as a cold or rude guy. Only his drama club circle knows that he's actually listening or being apologetic about the whole situation even if his face doesn't show it.

 

Well... That was true until three days ago.

 

> "Go to hell!"
> 
>  
> 
> "Likewise."
> 
>  
> 
> Really. He isn't the type to pick up a fight on the first meeting, since well... people tend to stir clear away from him when they sensed his disinterest. But this loud girl that complains about everything doesn't seem to be the least bit intimidated by him. Plus, she says anything and everything that pops into her little head. Too noisy.
> 
>  
> 
> She can't seem to be able to fake anything, even her obvious displeasure about this whole situation. It wasn't like Taekwoon liked it either, but he knows that he needed to take care of his problems before he can go back to the regular practice.
> 
>  
> 
> She was still intensely glaring at him when Taekwoon said, "Smile."
> 
>  
> 
> "What?" she asked venomously. Taekwoon could almost imagine waves of energy rolling off her skin with how hostile she is right now.
> 
>  
> 
> He sighed, exasperated. Either this girl is dumb or just incredibly slow. "Expressions." he said flatly. This is making him tired already.
> 
>  
> 
> Instead of smiling, she actually scowled at him before the corners of her lips stretched and she just gave Taekwoon the creepiest imitation of someone who is looking like they'll murder everyone in the whole vicinity.
> 
>  
> 
> He groaned, audibly. Even though he's incredibly good at controlling his expressions, this girl is just grating him in all the wrong ways possible.
> 
>  
> 
> "I don't know how to help you." he said after.
> 
>  
> 
> Surprisingly, she didn't complain with Taekwoon's statement. But she did purse her lips and looked at him like he's the most sour grape she had tasted. "Thought as much."  she said.
> 
>  
> 
> After that, she easily bent and reached her toes without bending her knees. Wow. She isn't a part of the dance club for nothing, Taekwoon thought.
> 
>  
> 
> "You can at least do this, right?" she said, nonchalant.
> 
>  
> 
> Taekwoon knew he couldn't but he still tried to bend but the tips of his fingers can only go as far as his knees. "Okay. If you can't even do this then you're a hopeless case. I'd rather practice my routine now than spend it teaching a stud like you."
> 
>  
> 
> "Practice smiling, Ms. Psycho-smile." Taekwoon said before he took one corner of the practice room to practice his moves.

 

"Please, try more Taekwoon. I don't want to sub you with another member, too, but please get better at this." their director begged him.

 

He honestly didn't know how he'll do it but he still nodded. 

 

The past three days between him and Ms. Psycho-smile was spent grating each other's nerves instead of actually helping each other practice. The moment Taekwoon tried to do some of the easier routine for the play, he had heard a snicker across the room and found her laughing at him. He knew he looked weird moving like that and that was why he was sent to this "special practice" in the first place but seeing her outright mocking him had ruined the feel of the scene entirely. Now, every time he'll do it, he'll be reminded of her pitying laugh and he'll unconsciously scowl.

 

Well, he kind of did the same to her unknowingly. While she was going through her dance, she had tried to display such half-hearted emotions into her dance but one particular part where he had assumed is where she should be expressing sadness, he only guessed based on the sour look on her face since she used earphones and an mp3 player for her personal practice thus he was unable to really hear the music, made him snort unconsciously. As he tried to cover his face, she had caught the expression on his face and just glared at him.

 

He guessed, they completely ruined each other's practice successfully. And continued to ruin it for the next two days before they came back to their respective clubs to show their "improvement".

 

He knew from their three days together in one practice room that both of them had screwed up. Which is why, when he walked back to the spare room where they had been meeting for the past three days, he wasn't exactly surprised to see her there in all her pouting glory.

 

Taekwoon entered quietly and walked to the center of the room where she sat with her knees under her chin. He wanted to mimic the position but knew better than to fold his awkward limbs in a position that requires a flexibility that he currently does not have. So instead, he sat down cross-legged in front of her.

 

He waited but it seems like she isn't in the mood to talk this time. She had kept her eyes trained to the floor in the between them and her pout was firmly in place. Sighing internally, he decided that it wouldn't hurt to propose a compromise and for that to happen, they need a decent conversation.

 

"I got kicked out of practice." he started, also opting to stare at the innocent spot on the floor.

 

"Me too." she replied back, hugging her legs tighter and making Taekwoon more envious of her obvious ease with folding herself.

 

He sighed again, defeated. 

 

"Want to start over?" he offered. "I'm Jung Taekwoon. Second year. Part of the drama club."

 

Taekwoon waited and hoped to all the gods that she wouldn't be rude back to him just like what he did during their first meeting. This wouldn't work at all if they aren't both set to work together.

 

When she unfolded herself and mimicked Taekwoon's position, his shoulders sagged in relief as he waited for her turn.

 

"I'm Cha Hayeon. Also a second year. From the dance club." 

 

He was already thinking of what to say next, assuming that their conversation would need to be taken in turns, when she added more on her introduction.

 

"I know I say everything in my mind and I also know I'm not the best type of companion you can wish for. I know I'm a total diva and I also know I have shitty vocabulary when talking to people but..." She took in a deep breath before finally looking at Taekwoon's face. "But I really love dancing and I don't want to get replaced over something as stupid as this."

 

He didn't expect her to open up that easily but then again, she did say that she says everything in her mind. A total opposite of him who just says what is necessary and avoids talking too much.

 

"I feel the same way. So..." he let his statement hang in the air, waiting for her to finish it to see if they are agreeing about the same thing.

 

"So we need to make this work. Somehow." she finished.

 

"Yeah." he said nodding.

 

"Let's start by you actually calling my name and then I'll stop calling you Mr. Grumpy Pants." she still uses that tone that sounds like she's mocking Taekwoon but he filed it away as something she always does and let it slide. 

 

Taekwoon was halfway into a nod before he stopped. "You call me Mr. Grumpy Pants?" he said knitting his eyebrows at her.

 

She immediately covered her mouth with her hand but with an obvious amused expression on her face before saying an intentional "Oops."

 

Taekwoon just shook his head and said, "Whatever." It wasn't like he didn't come up with his own nicknames for her over the past three days but he isn't keen on sharing those as much as she is.

 

She actually smiled at that, a genuine smile that looks way better than her default scowling stare. "So... Stretching or Smiling first?" she asked, pressing her knees lower to the ground, as if she wasn't displaying her flexibility enough earlier.

 

"So it's either my limbs die first or you kill me first with your psycho smile. Wonderful choices."

 

At that, she pressed her lips into a thin line, "Names! Hayeon. Cha Hayeon!"

 

He internally groaned but controlled himself. Compromise. They need to work this out. "Let's kill my limbs then first, Hayeon."

 

"With pleasure, Taekwoon."

 

She smiled that psycho smile again before standing up and getting behind Taekwoon. In which, he coiled in to himself. That smile isn't safe. "What are you going to do to me?"

 

Hayeon rolled her eyes at him. "I'm going to help you stretch."

 

"I can do that myself." He was still holding his arms as if that will protect himself from her.

 

"Well, based on what happened three days ago, you can't. So you'll need the extra push and pull to achieve that. Relax. You won't die, you big baby."

 

They started with the basics. From the head down to his feet, with her guiding his awkward limbs at where they should be. If it wasn't for her serious expression, he would've thought that she's intentionally trying to dislocate all his joints but she wasn't fooling around this time so Taekwoon swallowed down all of his protests.

 

In a few minutes, Taekwoon found his legs sprawled on the floor while his upper half was getting pushed down in front of him. He really couldn't fold himself so Hayeon sighed again before going behind him to drape herself over him, adding the extra weight so he can bend a little.

 

"You're heavy!" he complained. The first complaint he ever said since they started.

 

The weight suddenly disappeared behind him and when he turned to look she was scowling again. "I. Am. Not. Heavy!"

 

"I'm the one getting folded in half here." 

 

She clicked her tongue then, "Half? Wow. Believe me, that isn't the meaning of "half"." Hayeon walked around then until she was back in front of him and sat again facing him. "Want to try going over your routine now?" she asked, back to the seriousness Taekwoon was starting to appreciate. He realized, that under all that sass really is just this girl, Hayeon, who wants nothing but to improve in what she does. So here she is, helping Taekwoon with what she can, so Taekwoon will need to help her just as much when it's his turn to teach.

 

"Maybe you should see the script so you can help me practice." he reached for his bag and brought out the bundle of papers that he hasn't really touched for a while, having had memorized everything in it beforehand. As he was handling the papers to Hayeon, he found her staring, not at the papers, but at his hands.

 

"Wow. You have prettier hands than me and you're a guy." As if to emphasize her claim, she lined up her hands next to Taekwoon. He does have long slender fingers, and his hands is bigger than hers, which should be obvious since he's a guy. But he really had never gotten such a straight forward compliment, much less from a girl that had insulted his face from the get-go.

 

"And you make the football team look inferior with your legs." Scandalized, she looked at her legs then back at Taekwoon.

 

"I compliment you and this is how you repay me?" she screeched, but the usual venom of her reply wasn't there anymore.

 

He just waved the papers in front of her, urging her to take them already, and also gives the intention of him brushing off her complaints.

 

"I hate you!" she said as she finally took the papers with force.

 

"I know." Taekwoon said back, internally smiling.


	3. When They Befriend

Another pinch landed on her cheek as Taekwoon clicked his tongue again. "Smile. Not smirk." he said simply, while also barely changing his neutral expression.

 

Hayeon rubbed her cheek and tried again. Taekwoon had shown her the steps at doing the emotions effectively. They even had some in depth conversation about how to channel such expressions, but at this point it's reflex for her to show confidence through every part of her body, of course, including the littlest expressions on her face.

 

When Taekwoon gave a nod, she knew she did better. It wasn't that easy to get used to her partner's quiet way of guiding, and for the past three days of decent practice, she's finally learning to understand the meaning of the boy's little gestures.

 

While she speaks everything in her mind, Taekwoon will hold almost everything unless it's necessary to express his opinion. Although, it seems that his comebacks to her sassy comments aren't part of the things he keeps to himself.

 

"I swear, my cheeks will fall off before I can escape you." she remarked playfully.

 

Taekwoon didn't bother replying. While she spent the days learning the hidden unspoken words of her partner, Taekwoon had learned to filter through the words Hayeon say. That she doesn't mean everything she say, and that she doesn't always need a response, just a need to speak her mind.

 

"Anyway, cookie break!" she announced happily. She finally found the time to bake again yesterday. She's getting tired of the staple chocolate bar she can buy from the school cafeteria. It's nicer when she can make her own sugar booster to take during practice.

 

Taekwoon silently followed her, already used to Hayeon's sugar break during practice. His partner had explained to him that it's kind of her way in boosting herself up in the middle of a tiring practice. He didn't question it much, especially since Hayeon is more than happy to share her sweets to her partner. He definitely isn't going to question free food.

 

Today is a bit different though. For the last six days, this is the first time that Hayeon brought cookies instead of the usual chocolate. But he didn't ask much as he sat against the wall, mimicking Hayeon's position around a feet away from him, with the cookies between them.

 

"My dance teacher wanted me to come to practice tomorrow." Hayeon started, munching on a cookie as she kept her eyes in front of her. She saw Taekwoon's hand from the corner of her eye reaching for the bag between them and was thankful at the fact that they had grown comfortable over the days.

 

"Mm." was the reply she got next to her and she took it as a sign to continue.

 

"I think this practice really helped me. You're also getting better at moving around. Now, I regret fighting with you and wasting the first three days." she confessed.

 

She may be a total diva but she knows when to give credit when credit is due. She knows she isn't the best kind of student outside of dancing so she's thankful that Taekwoon spares her the patience before she can grasp the expressions he's trying to embed into her dance routine.

 

"Do you want to learn the play?" Taekwoon asked next to her. A bit muffled because of the food still in his mouth, Hayeon knew because she keeps seeing Taekwoon's hand reaching for the cookies.

 

She tried to consider the question a bit.  _'Do I want to learn the play?'_ It was certainly interesting when she saw it. A lot of scenes and expressions and she was honestly amazed at how Taekwoon has everything down. Well, except for the moves, but he's quickly fixing that with Hayeon's help.

 

"Maybe if you will be my dance partner for practice." she answered playfully.

 

She wasn't expecting the answer that follows. "Teach me your routine, then."

 

Hayeon faced him then, surprised by the answer because as far as she knows, Taekwoon doesn't really like the practice since it makes his whole body ache afterwards. She was about to voice just that when she noticed her cookie bag.

 

**_"You ate them all!"_** she exclaimed, looking in all ways accusatory at Taekwoon.

 

The drama club boy just looked at her with his neutral face, still with a few crumbs near his lips. 

 

"I spent yesterday baking those!" she added.

 

At that, Taekwoon's neutral face finally broke into a blushing mess. "I'm sorry. They were so good. You baked those?" he asked in his whispery voice.

 

Hayeon felt herself deflate. That was the first compliment he heard from Taekwoon and it sounds so sincere that she can't bring herself to be totally angry at her partner.

 

"Yes. I baked those."

 

"They were really good. I couldn't help myself." he answered, peeking at Hayeon's face to see if she's still angry at him. Well, she isn't, and she's happy he sincerely complimented her cookies but he still ate everything. She only had two.

 

She sighed then. "Oh well, it's gone now. Nothing to do anymore."

 

Taekwoon was still feeling sorry. He didn't know Hayeon personally baked those. He thought they were just the usual store bought sweets she brings during practice. 

 

"Don't bring lunch tomorrow." he said softly. Hayeon almost missed it. But then again, the room was empty saved for the two of them so she still heard it.

 

"Why?"

 

"Just because."

 

~*~

 

She really didn't bring lunch the following day and it amazed her. The amount of trust she was willing to give Taekwoon even if the boy never told her why she shouldn't bring her food today. She just hopes he won't be an asshole about this because she will really skin him alive.

 

It was around three minutes after the lunch bell rang when the attention of the students still in the classroom was pulled to the entrance of the room. And here she was thinking if Taekwoon would actually call her, but he didn't. The guy just stood there and stared at her. He really does keep his mouth shut unless absolutely necessary.  _Oh well._

 

Hayeon stood up and walked to him, and still without a word, Taekwoon turned and she caught the unspoken,  _'Follow me.'_

 

 ~*~

 

"Holy shit! You can cook!" she said in mouthfuls of food.

 

"Ew! Gross! Don't talk!" Taekwoon exclaimed, scooting away from her.

 

Hayeon could care less. Taekwoon, in exchange for finishing her self baked cookies, had brought her lunch he himself made. And woah! He can surely cook! There's croquette and omelette and even asparagus with wrapped bacon. This has been her fanciest lunchbox in her entire life.

 

"Are you sure you made this?" she asked after swallowing her food.

 

They went to their small practice room. The one they always use for their joint practice since no one really uses it but them, and since they're both practice idiots, their advisers had entrusted them with the keys so they're free to use it whenever.

 

"I make my own lunch." he said flatly.

 

"I'll make extra batches of sweets if you will agree to bring me lunch." she proposed. She really like his cooking. Even more than her mom's (But you didn't hear that from her). And if Taekwoon likes her sweets enough, maybe they can make this an equal exchange.

 

"Deal!" he said, almost excited.

 

~*~

 

The next two weeks went by smoothly. Both Hayeon and Taekwoon still continuing their joint practice even as they now attend both their respective club practices. They even taken in into learning each other's play and dance routine. They were nowhere near as perfect as an experienced dancer or actress but the extra practice was fun and it helped the both of them.

 

"Our dress rehearsal is this Friday." she said as she lies flat on the floor. She was still sweating. She went hard today, trying to shake off the nerves of the performance being so close.

 

"Ours are, too." Taekwoon replied. He wasn't sweating as much but still equally tired.

 

"How?!" she asked surprised, getting up from her position.

 

"We'll be using the stage at the nearest college so we don't have to design the stage for a dress rehearsal." he explained.

 

Hayeon went back to her position on the floor. So much for wanting to see Taekwoon's dress rehearsal and seeing how her partner acts with the rest of the drama club members and also wanting Taekwoon to watch their dance rehearsal so he can see the improvement she's having because of his help.

 

"Maybe we can watch each other's performance?" Taekwoon asked tentatively.

 

She shook her head. "I think the dates overlap, too. This is a competition for us. The venue is set at a different school, while yours is set to be here, right?"

 

Hayeon didn't hear an answer but she assumed that Taekwoon gave a nod or some sort of quiet response.

 

"Well, good luck with yours." Taekwoon said after a while.

 

"Good luck with yours, too."

 

~*~

 

After an entire two hours of dress rehearsal, Taekwoon's group is finally done and is now getting ready to leave. He checked his phone immediately, waiting for Hayeon's update about their own rehearsal, but seeing the lack of any message, he assumed that they are still not done with theirs.

 

_"....minor stage accident."_

_"... dance club..."_

_"She..."_

 

Taekwoon turned his head then. Three club members were talking among themselves and from the words he heard, he isn't liking anything his mind is thinking of, so he walked to them and asked.

 

"What happened?"

 

~*~

 

She was crying when he got to the hospital. He had never seen her look so small. In the three weeks they had been together, he had only seen a strong confident Hayeon. So to see her with tears in her face, he just unconsciously wrapped her immediately in his arms. It was the first time he actually held her smaller frame against his own and the difference in their size made him feel that much more protective of her.

 

"They said I can't dance for the show." she sobbed, clinging on to Taekwoon tighter. "I can't even walk on it for a month." she cried brokenly.

 

He hugged her tighter. She had been so excited for it, was practicing a few more extra hours everyday.

 

He can't even tell her it will be okay, that'll be insensitive of him, so he just hugged her and let her cry.

 

~*~

 

Taekwoon changed out of his clothes as fast as he could. He was worried that Hayeon would dare and try to get out of her chair alone and then get swept away by the crowd. So in record time, he had finished changing, said a quick goodbye to his teacher and club members and went from the back stage to the main auditorium.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief when he found Hayeon still on her seat even if the entire place is empty now. She was still looking at the stage in awe. 

 

Smiling, he walked to her and sat on the next chair. "How was it?" he asked.

 

Instead of going with her team to the competition, she opted to just watch Taekwoon's stage. She said she'll only feel more miserable if she goes, especially since she's still walking with the help of crutches. Her right foot had to be in a cast. It was a minor injury but since she's a dancer and is planning to pursue professional dancing, the doctor had advised that they take the safest road for her recovery.

 

"You were great!" she exclaimed. She looked at Taekwoon then. The sparkle in her eyes were different, like a starstruck fan. "I mean the whole team is but you were amazing! I can see why you're the ace. It was... wow!" she said breathless.

 

Taekwoon smiled, feeling proud and embarrassed. He knows Hayeon is easy with the compliments if she deems it worthy but to hear her actually lost for words, it's a nice feeling.

 

"Shall we go?" he asked as he stood. He also reached for the crutches next to Hayeon to hand it to her then for her bag so he can carry it. He had taken it as his job to help her as much as he could. He knows how down she's feeling at the moment and he just wanted to make her comfortable in the least.

 

She laughed a sad laugh. "I almost don't want to." she said dejected and Taekwoon waited for her to continue. "I hate the stupid crutches. My hands hurt." As if to emphasize that, she showed Taekwoon her hands and it does look red in some areas.

 

Sighing, Taekwoon wore his bag to his front and told Hayeon to wear her bag. Confused, she did what Taekwoon instructed, wordlessly. Afterwards, he showed his back to her.

 

"I'm feeling nice today." he said as a silent invitation to climb on.

 

For a while, she just stared at his back. Getting no response and sensing no movements, Taekwoon looked at her and raised an eyebrow, asking.

 

"You said I was heavy." she said quietly.

 

Taekwoon remembered that. He did say that during their fourth day, the first day they actually did decent practice together. 

 

"And you said you weren't." he countered, also remembering her response to his complaint.

 

Slowly, he felt her climb to his back. She was clutching her crutches to his front lightly. She really isn't that heavy, and even if she was, he wouldn't be saying a word about it.

 

_"Thank you, Taekwoon."_ He heard her whisper softly and he just hoisted her up more comfortably onto his back before he started walking outside the audi. 

 

_"You're welcome, Queen Hayeon."_ he whispered back and got a light slap on his shoulder for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira: So this wraps up the High School Arc of The Queen and The Ice Prince series. Please wait for the college arc which will be uploaded (hopefully) soon! 
> 
> Subscribe to the series to receive the notice for the next part. Thank you ^^ Comments will be very much appreciated :)


End file.
